


Dark Reflection

by 0The_Midnighter0



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin Snow is Killer Frost, Dark, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Painplay, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, No Romance, Not A Fix-It, POV Caitlin Snow, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0The_Midnighter0/pseuds/0The_Midnighter0
Summary: When she comes to, she’s disoriented and discomfort shoots through her wrists but from a single beam of light she can see herself and for the first time as Killer frost, she feels powerless.she is held aloft by his empty darkened suit, utterly bare but for her thigh high boots, and can barely touch the ground with the tips of them. She struggles, throwing cold at the suit but the claws of the suit don’t break- when she gives up her breasts heave at her exertions in the dark, and - she watches her own reflection with growing dread.





	Dark Reflection

  
Caitlin dreams that she's fallen, down, down, down into an endless chasm. She's screaming but no one can hear her.

  
\----------  
Then Killer Frost wakes dazed on a dirty floor, her bright silver eyes heavy and blinking in the darkness.  
Her eyes adjust and she realizes she must be in an old condemned building, probably somewhere on the outskirts of Central City possibly the Badlands the rafters are full of cobwebs and the air thick with dust.  
  
"Frost, I know you're awake. Now get up." his furious voice pierces the thick darkness, she rises slowly realizing her palms touch mirror glass frost spreads beneath them like spiderwebs, regathering her strength in increments the air drops in temperature from her effort, and she readies herself for the worst.She knows instinctively, that her fresh failure has enraged him and despite her loyalty- he will show no mercy.

  
Savitar appears in a flash of neon that sparks reflections in the mirror behind her and light up the dusty room "You have failed me again." his fury is deadly.  
she's given no time to respond, his hard metal fist closes harshly around her throat pining her to the mirror and she gasps for air.  
"I gave you everything you needed to succeed, and you still hesitated,” he pauses and tilts his head, “Perhaps you still are Caitlin Snow." she chokes and shakes with fear in his grip, the burning grip tightens and she sees black spots appear at the edge of her vision.

"I won't tolerate your weakness."  
“Caitlin Snow is dead.” Killer frost rasps with anger at her own weakness, "I will kill them, I swear." 

Savitar loosens his grip and she breathes in the acrid smell of heating metal but does not release her, "We shall see." his voice is deeper "Frost." he breathes heatedly into her ear, and she feels his other heated claw crawl up her dress skirt and slice her underwear she feels the burning heat of his gauntleted palm on her core.  
“Damn you.” she hisses at the burning contact, she finally understands what his punishment will be.  
her hands scramble at the chest plates of his armor punching and pushing, her ice covers his torso but he vibrates until it sizzles off unmoved, he retightens his grip and everything fades to black.

—————

When she comes to, she’s disoriented and discomfort shoots through her wrists but from a single beam of light she can see herself and for the first time as Killer frost, she feels powerless.

  
she is held aloft by his empty darkened suit, utterly bare but for her thigh high boots, and can barely touch the ground with the tips of them. She struggles, throwing cold at the suit but the claws of the suit don’t break- when she gives up her breasts heave at her exertions in the dark, and - she watches her own reflection with growing dread.

You knew this would happen just like it did with Zoom, the girl inside her said, Savitar isn’t Barry, he has no qualms about hurting you.

"You say that you're no longer Caitlin Snow, but your eyes betray her human fear." Savitar’s voice echoes as he emerges behind her,”That little show was as amusing as it was X-Rated,” she sneers and he smirks, “I love you in those boots.” she sees his sharp grin flash twisting his ruined mouth.

she glares poisonously back, her eyes glowing arctic blue.  
he leans against her and she can already feel his hardness, his mouth rests on her shoulder, “If you resist….” he kisses then bites down hard on her icy flesh and she hisses and jolts the skin heals quickly but she can still feel the phantom pain.  
he kisses her cheek hard stroking her hair.

He’s undeterred by her silence and tilts her chin towards their reflection, “Look at what I’m doing to you,” he gropes her, the smooth plain of her stomach then upwards, where he cups the snowy mounds of her breasts and vibrates his palms. she shivers at the sensation on her nipples and pleasure washes through her- until she begins panting and her eyes darken at their reflections.

he does this forever, his palms vibrating and squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples increasing the frequency when it begins to hurt and overstimulates her and she finally screams and he stops, when he pulls his hands away- her breasts are a darkening pale lavender color and her nipples are raw and ache. he breathes harshly at the sight and then does it again and again until she cannot tell the difference between pain and pleasure.

She screams so loudly that her throat burns, She feels humiliation and rage as she realizes she’s dripping wet and he only grins wider, “You know,” he finally stops and parts her thighs and lifts them so that she can see her own arousal, “Barry wants to fuck you as badly as I do, and why wouldn’t he?” he licks her cheek, “Caitlin in all those tight little pornographic pencil skirts, asking to be bent over her desk and fucked.”

Killer frost recalls suddenly, how Barry lips softened beneath hers right before she froze him and wonders if Savitar speaks the truth, she marvels how she never saw it but perhaps Barry himself didn’t know that he harbored feelings for Caitlin Snow. She growls and shakes the thoughts away, “What is this? Story time? Just fuck me already.”

  
She hears the click of his belt, and sees his straining erection rub her glistening folds, He wordlessly invades her in one smooth thrust with a grunt, and she groans at the sensation he fucks her like he’s impaling his latest victim on his gauntlet blade, slow and hard without mercy.

Made silent with sensation as she’s impaled with loud wet smacks on his long cock, with every precise thrust inside of her she lets out moans and whimpers of pleasure and agony at the invasion- he becomes more frenzied throwing his head back and grunting.

She realizes herbody is being used like it hasn’t been in her entire life and she bites her lip and watches herself be fucked with half-lidded eyes that flicker brown.

Finally he comes roaring like a lion, shooting a hot gush of semen inside her which triggers her own orgasm- for a long time she’d mindless, until Savitar wakes from his own orgasm and pulls out, his suit drops her on the floor soon after.

she groans at the prickling sensation in her wrists, and Savitar zips himself back up ignoring her as he leaves.

  
Killer frost finds her clothes in a pile and redressed, staring coldly at her own reflection.

  
Her eyes flickered brown and ice blue and her hands were shaking as come dripped down her thighs.

  
  



End file.
